Everlasting love
by Galene
Summary: She despises him for what happened to her people, and her fate as his Slave. Yet one can't fight the longings of ones soul when it finds its mate, especially if your love is destined to shape the fate of the world.(title changed)
1. Chapter I: back to the start

Hello everyone!  I have Changed the title of this story from **Tears of Sorrow, ****Crystal**** of Hope **to it's current one as I feel that it fits a bit better.

Hope you enjoy it!

N a HUGE thanks to Asma, and Robin for reading this over and offering input

**Everlasting Love **

Light, it was everywhere. I was surrounded by it, suspended in a swirling glowing pool of light. How did I get there? I had no idea, but if this was death then it wasn't anything like what I had expected it to be. I could only feel the anger from somewhere deep inside of me, the raw emotion at being torn so abruptly from my love. The words 'not again' forming in my mind,

"Not again?" I asked myself, looking into the depths of my soul-memory to find the answers. Yes, again, and if a being of light and air could cry, I would have. For this was not the first time, he and I had been parted, indeed this was only one of a million such incidents, each one serving its purpose in the tale which would eventually lead us to the fulfillment of our destinies. Of course I knew none of that at the time; instead I felt only the pain of the parting.

If you are lost, I cannot say that I blame you, for my life if anything is far from simple, and so I shall go back and open the doors leading to memories inaccessible from my living minds. For you, I shall begin my tale again, recollecting one of my earlier lives so that you will be able to follow along when I continue my journey.

Like all the other times we had been separated by death, I searched for him, looking here in that other plane, hunting patiently for his warmth, comfort, love, until I found him, becoming whole once more. Yet we never had very long, for it seemed that fate was against us, forbidding us more than a moment with each other before we were separated once again. Yet, with each meeting our faith that we would be re-united grew stronger, with each parting our love grew ten-fold, and each tear shed glittered like a sparkling silver diamond, a powerful symbol of what was ours and ours alone.

I remember the morning of our first parting on this other plane, he and I had spent one lifetime together, the only one we would ever see from beginning to end at each others side. On that morning, I was with him one moment, the next alone, his soul having vanished completely from that plane, once more summoned to return to the mortal world. I remember the comforting words of my goddess, my ancestor from a time long, long ago, 'Fear not my daughter you shall meet again.

I knew not how long I spent wrapped safely in her embrace, until she was gone along with the overwhelming light, leaving only the darkness to befriend my lonely soul once more.

In this new place, I could not see, nor hear, my ability to sense was gone beyond the feeling of the warmth and comfort provided by my watery enclosure. I did not understand how I had ended up here, as only the now existed, all recollection of who, or what I had been vanishing, erased completely from my mind.

I hung suspended in this new state of limbo, slowly growing, moving, and kicking out against the walls of my enclosure, until I had outgrown my warm cocoon.

I was pushed from the warmth, shoved out into the coldness my eyes opening for the first time, experiencing a new sense and I cried out. I wailed with the shock of finding myself in this strange and alien world that I could not even begin to comprehend. I screamed as some buried part of me exalted in the joy of being back in the light after my time in darkness. I continued my wails as the awareness of hunger sunk in until I first heard that voice, so kind, so loving, and found myself pressed firmly against the familiar warmth, and felt the familiar rhythm of her beating heart. I was content then to fill my belly, and forget all about the darkness, which had been my home.

It was many years later when my memories of that portion of my life lay buried deep within the layers of consciousness replaced by thoughts more important to my survival that I was to be brutally separated from my home, taken from the life style that I knew to instead be taken to the alien world of our enemies.

I was a child of the light, claiming non-other than Selene, goddess of the moon, mother of us all as my ancestor. My people followed her teachings, and held peace, knowledge, justice, and beauty sacred. I learned my people's history, of how all people were once one, living together dependant on one another, and yet separate. The twin races born from the blood of our gods, the royalty of each it is said emerged from the blood of the gods twin hearts; a product of their very love for one another. Yet, in the midst of this peaceful, perfect world the first betrayal took place over five hundred years ago, a mage found a way to cheat death and in doing so allowed the stirrings of evil to set foot upon the world. It was this betrayal that truly tore the two people apart, as those that accepted the knowledge and used it became the shadow-kin. The king too, tempted by the promise of eternal life fell as well, and with his downfall into darkness caused the abandonment of the old ways, and the people of light were forced into the hills, hated as a reminder of what was lost.

It was to this world I was taken, no longer free to do as the goddess commanded, instead. I Serena, member of the Crescent moon, oldest of blood lines was captured, and subjected to the life of a slave, never to be free again until the day I died.

Author's note

Yep, no other changes, just the title.

Galene


	2. Chapter II: You don't own me

Chapter one: part II

"Hurry up wench." my capturer sneered at me as he tugged mercilessly upon the rope attached to my bound hands. I quickened my pace not willing to be dragged face first through the dirt floor of the slavery. I had my pride to think of, as no matter where I went, I would not betray my people by giving this savage the pleasure of disgracing me. I was the daughter of a chieftain, a child of the light, the blood of the goddess Selene ran in my veins and as such I would rather die than submit unwillingly to another's will, especially that of one below my station.

I walked proudly, head held high, blue eyes defiant as I gazed to neither the right, nor the left, but straight ahead. I refused to give in, even as they stripped me of my dress, making lewd comments as they sent appraising glances over my body before handing me a cotton shift and shoving me into what could only be described as a cage.

It was a filthy place, occupied by a half dozen other prisoners all maidens captured in the raiding of my peoples towns I assumed. I sat silently like the others, back straight, eyes ablaze with my defiance towards the situation. I was no animal to be bound in chains, trained to come at a call and delight in another's pleasure with my actions, nor would I ever act thus, so instead I bided my time until I could alter the path upon which I was currently set.

My fellow prisoners and I did not have to wait long before a collection of finely dressed men and women came to check the latest "goods". I could hear the slave-master's tone of utmost respect, and from the corner of my eye I watched him kiss the boots of a dark-haired young man.

Royalty I thought, my suspicions confirmed when the man babbled,

"Your highness, we have numerous maidens in from the westerns, all fully obedient." As what I suspected to be the Prince's eyes landed upon the cage where I was sitting.

"We are not interested in them" The prince stated formally "We saw them all the last time we were here"

"Of course highness" the man replied bowing deeply, "we do have some new slaves in from the south…"

"We would like to inspect them."

I watched the man bow once more before signaling a guard with his hand. Suddenly the door was opened and we were pulled out one by one and made to kneel in a line with our heads bowed.

I sat as instructed, listening as his footsteps came closer and closer until he towered above me. My back straightened then, and I lifted my head. I would bow before no man, even if I died for my defiance.

The prince stared at me with outrage, his eyes seeming to say, "How dare you defy my will!"

I did not back down, nor did I give him the satisfaction flinching when his glove connected with my cheek. I was a mountain, unmoving through out the changing seasons of his emotions as I watched his outrage turn to amusement, and finally determination.

"This one." he stated pointing at me then lifting his hand to run it down my cheek, and over my lips he whispered just for me to hear, "I will have fun breaking you my wild-fire." before he stormed out, his entourage in tow.

The next morning I was placed atop a wooden wagon loaded with twenty other slaves, all of our hands were shackled together to prevent any thought of escape. I shook my head at their stupidity; only a very dumb person would try to escape in broad daylight from a wagon surrounded by crowds of people, but then again, who knew what these people thought of our intelligence. Besides, I'd heard it was rumored that they were afraid of the magic we were said to possess.

"Hey, I'm Mina" someone introduced themselves to me breaking the train of my thoughts. I turned to look at the girl that had spoken, noting her very blonde hair, and blue eyes,

"Hi, I'm Serena" I introduced myself, watching as she digested this fact her brow creasing in a small frown as if she had heard the name before, and indeed if she had been born free she would have.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your home milady." I bowed my head in acknowledgement of her sympathies at the loss of the oldest settlement, before I asked, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Venu..." she began, but we were prevented from conversing further as the guards ordered the prisoners to be quiet. In silence the wagon passed under a covered stone archway into a large courtyard at the back of the palace and pulled up in front of where a middle aged man stood atop a raised platform made of stone, in black trousers and shirt.

"Unload them." He stated curtly barely sparing the guard whom had approached him a second glance.

We were unceremoniously unloaded from the wagon and forced to stand in three straight rows. It was only after the wagon had been moved to the other side of the courtyard that the man walked down the steps to address us.

"You may all address me as Sir." He began, his voice ringing with authority "I am the Slave-master, and if everyone performs their duties then everything will run smoothly. If you do not, then you will be punished."  I rolled my eyes, that was obvious wasn't it? "do you understand?"

Everyone except I replied, "Yes sir"

"Good! now all the men go through that door and you will receive your instructions." The men trudged through the indicated entrance, leaving only the women in the yard. It was then that I looked around to notice that we all must have been under the age of thirty. _What is going on?_ I thought… _oh no, it couldn't be… could it?_ I shuddered as the prince's parting words rung in my mind, "_I will have fun breaking you my wild-fire". _ 

"Ladies, the prince will be down shortly and two of you will become his personal slaves"

_oh__ goddess, Selene, Save me. _ I prayed feverently, there was no way I would willingly consent to warm his bed, and only an idiot would think that a personal slave could escape this fate.

"Are they here?" came what could only be the Prince's voice floated out from the open door way.

"Yes your highness, they are here and ready for your inspection." the slave master replied before ordering us to kneel as the Prince stepped out from the doorway eyeing the kneeling slaves, before his gaze settled upon my defiant face as I remained standing off to one side.

I watched from the corner of my eye as he strode purposefully towards me, the slave master at his heels.

"Why aren't you kneeling Slave" the middle aged man demanded as the prince looked on. I denied him any response, in my books he was my inferior, and he did not have the courtesy to even look at the list in his hands to read my name.

"Well Slave, why don't you answer" I remained silent, watching his eyes darken in anger at my display of stubbornness. "Well if that is the game you want to play" he commented raising his hand to strike me across the face. I prepared myself for the blow that never came; instead the prince stood before me his arm blocking the offending hand.

"Do not touch her under any circumstances" he stated calmly, his blue eyes flashing in anger at the underling.

"Yes, your highness, sorry your highness."

"Good, because we will be most displeased if there are any marks upon her. Now remove the chains, from her and this blonde here." He stated pointing at Mina.

"Yes highness" the man replied bowing deeply before quickly undoing the chains which bound my wrists. 

"Malachite" the prince called to a tall white haired man whom had been watching the entire encounter

"Would you take them to the bathing facility for me, I must speak with Rei about the new arrangements"

The man bowed his head in assent, and as Mina and I moved to follow the prince grasped my arm holding me back for a moment to look at me through his deep azure eyes.

I gazed back at him, with out flinching. If he wanted a battle of wills, I would give him one. His eyes narrowed slightly, even as a small smile turned up the corners of his sensual mouth,

"What is your name" he demanded

With out breaking eye-contact I answered him, "I am Serena De'Lune" I replied my voice steady, "and if you lay a hand on me I will kill you."

He laughed a great booming laugh, "well Serena, I can assure you that I will, and you will like it." With that he turned away effectively dismissing me.  My head still held high; I walked towards the door where I had seen Mina and the man disappear thinking, 

_Let him laugh, he will be receiving no other favors from me. _ 

I stepped through the door to find Mina talking away with another slave while the man stood off to the side waiting. 

"this way" he stated in a neutral tone getting up. Mina and I followed him down the stone hallway and up a flight of curving steps light solely by strategically placed rectangular windows. 

Finally we reached the top, and were greeted by the site of yet another vast corridor lined with doors branching off to both the right and the left.

"where are we?" Mina thoughtlessly burst out.

Our guide did not reply, instead leading us down the hallway to a door at the far end, upon which he knocked lightly.

"Who's there" an older woman's voice demanded

"Malachite with the Prince's two new slaves"

The door opened to reveal a tall, graying, middle aged woman, unsure as of what was expected Mina and I stood motionless until she snapped,

 "Don't just stand there, come in."  Startled we did as she said.

Once inside I allowed my gaze to roam about the comfortably decorated room with its large plush chairs, padded woven rugs, and expansive murals. It was obviously an area where one came to relax, and judging by the quality of the furnishings the area was only for those of great importance.

The room was silent as the woman inspected us, taking in our long hair, and plain linen shifts.

"Hmm… first a bath, then wardrobe change... and I must see what their knowledge of proper etiquette is." I could here the woman mumble to herself. You see, for all that we were slaves, the old King had written strict laws in which although the property of their masters and privy to their wishes, slaves must be well cared for, unless they abused their privileges, making punishment acceptable. 

"Girls" the woman began, "I am Lady Hyacinth, Matron of the Prince's Harem. You are to do as I say, and as the Prince says at all times or else you will become a drudge. Do you understand?"

"Yes" we responded

She nodded, "there are a few rules you must follow: you may NOT sleep with any men aside from the prince unless he gives his permission, you are not permitted to leave the palace with out permission, and you are to remain within the Prince's chambers unless otherwise notified."

Mina and I exchanged glances; our new lives were going to be very different from the ones we had led in the Mountains.

"I hope worshiping Selene is still permitted" I commented, for I would rather die than stop perusing my inherent gift.  

"You would have to ask the Prince, but there is time for that later, first you must bathe." The Matron ordered pointing to a door on the far wall.

Mina and I dutifully entered the indicated room, gasping in shock at the site before us. The bathing area, was huge, a small lake really, and from the steam rising up from the waters' calm surface we knew that it must be hot.

I quickly discarded my shift, let down my hair, and dashed across the pleasantly warm white tiled floor to the water, dipping first my feet in, before pushing off the ledge to submerge myself in the waters' glorious heat.

I sighed rolling onto my back to float lazily in the water, letting the soothing warmth seep into my bones relieving all the previously unnoticed tension that had built up over the past couple days. As I floated I stared up at the ceiling admiring the bright fresco which told in pictures the great love story between our people's founding gods, and thought how strange it was that the power balance between the two had managed to shift so abruptly when the dark-arts had been unleashed.

I do not know for how long I lazed in the pool, oblivious to Mina's splashing but eventually I paddled over to the side and removed myself from the water. Standing on the heated tiles at the edge of the now empty pool, I looked to where I had left my dress, to find that it had been replaced by a rather large fluffy looking white towel.

With a shrug I picked it up and wrapped it about my body, tucking the loose end at my side to hold the towel about my slender frame as I wringed the water from my long honey locks, before leaving the bathing chamber.

I stepped back out into the common room only to find it empty. Unsure as to what to do I stood still listening for any indication as to where Mina and the Matron had gone. Remaining still I looked at the three open doorways upon the right wall wondering which room they could be in. when I heard the sound of light laughter from the door on the right, I strode purposefully across the chamber secretly enjoying the softness of the carpet under my feet after the wooden floors of my home, and the dirt of the slave-pens. 

"Ah, so you have finally decided to come out of there" a girl I had never seen before remarked as the matron patiently brushed her long raven locks.

"Who are you?" I asked not rising to her jest.

"I could ask you the same thing" she responded her eyes flashing "after all I am your superior here"

I raised an eye-brow at her response, a senior bed-slave perhaps I thought as I bowed my head slightly acknowledging at least for now her superiority,

"I am Serena" I told her not waiting for a response as I shifted my attention to the woman behind her, "may I have something else to wear?"

The raven haired girl laughed,

"Rei" the matron reprimanded her giving the girls hair a tug to silence her.

"No Serena, you will not be dressing until after the Prince has come to conduct a full examination.

I struggled with myself to maintain my composure even as I felt myself blushing red, "What?" I gasped pulling the towel tighter about me, as a knock sounded at the outside door caused the Matron to rush off to answer it,

"Oh don't worry Serena, I'm sure you'll pass" the dark haired girl on the bed stated before turning to Mina who was trembling slightly, "don't be afraid Darien is a very kind, and loving master"

I glared darkly at Rei, I was not worried about passing this so-called test, nor was I afraid, I simply refused to be treated as if I was nothing more than a piece of meat, and resolved to refuse his instructions to lay my body bare for him to see. I did not wish to, and I would not be forced. Yet, as Darien entered the room, his well toned body a study in feral grace, eyes a deep cobalt darkening to midnight as they looked upon me in a mixture of lust and adoration, I felt a fire build in my belly, and my resolve waver. It would be so easy to give in to the obvious desire I felt for this man, to answer the primordial need I could see rushing through his being, and yet even as I felt my blood burning, my senses returned the instant he opened his mouth and called me by that silly little nick name,

"well, my little wild-fire, you will not have to worry about competition, as Mina here is actually a gift to my friend Malachite"

   I did not reply as I stood head high, shoulders back, gaze focused straight ahead even as my hands clutched the towel to my body.

"Not going to answer?" he continued, moving to stand before me,

I maintained my silence, refusing to look at him.

"I will not tolerate your impertinence forever, and it is within my rights as your master to punish you as I see fit"

I felt the iron control over myself snap as he dared to name himself my master, "I have no master" I spat ignoring the amused look upon his face,

"I bow to no man, as my ancestor before me. I give my favours as I choose, and no threats, physical or verbal can change that"

"Really?" he asked,

I denied response; let the man do as he would, as I refused to take part in his game. I watched as his hand moved forwards to caress the side of my face, fighting hard to resist the urge to lean in to his touch as tingles of pleasure shot through out my body.

"Seems to me, that your body and your mind are not in agreement"

I glared, focusing all my energy upon staying upright as his warm breath blew against my ear as he whispered,

"We must talk again you and I for I think there is much we could learn from each other, daughter of Selene"

I stood shocked that he had recognized my name for what it was, D'Lune, the ancient lineage of the moon goddess the line which was born from the blood of her very heart, as his was born from the heart of her consort.

 I heard Rei's voice somewhere in the background, and his laugh, before his lips came into contact with mine as he left calling,

"Tomorrow we will meet again Serena make no doubt, and I must say that you were truly worth the marks I paid."

His last comment jerked me out of my reverie, and I gasped, shouting out a curse as I realized that I had somehow unknowingly let the towel I had been clutching fall to the floor. 

Author's note:

If u r thinking that Serena is out of character, it's simply because I do not believe that the daughter of a chief, nor anyone that has witnessed the destruction of their home can be ditzy. At least not to the extent that Serena comes across in the show. So for now, she will be serious, though. I'll have her loosen up as time goes on, seeing as she becomes more comfortable with/in her surroundings.

Oy, long long long… but I'm getting somewhere… the next chapter we learn more about what is going on in his kingdom, and with her people. Also learn a bit more about my interpretation of where the nega-verse (black moon) comes from.


	3. Chapter III: what's that feeling

THANK YOU so much for your reviews *locks each one away in a box* I love you all ^_^ n hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me forever to figure out the last part, I didn't want to get all bogged down in pointless palace details forever… 

Newyaz! Here's my gift to you!

~Galene

**Chapter One III**

Red with embarrassment I glared darkly at his back as he sauntered out of the room. _What an ass I thought _just because he paid a few marks for me doesn't mean that he owns me. Well… I guess in their sense he does, but he doesn't own my mind, or my heart, and he never will._ I affirmed before turning to look at Rei where she lay gasping for air upon the over-large bed's pure white silken duvet._

"Gosh Sere, that was too funny… just going and dropping your towel?" she gasped "anyone would think you were just begging him to take you" 

"Be quiet" I growled still mad at myself for not noticing my state of undress, and now at her for teasing me about it. "It's bad enough having him on my case, I don't need you on it as well" I finished bending to pick up the white rectangle before wrapping about me once more. 

"I'm sorry" the girl replied her voice thick with sarcasm as she tried not to laugh, "but you have to admit it was pretty funny, don't you agree Mina?" 

"Huh? What? Uh… I don't know, I wasn't paying attention" Mina replied wisely keeping out of the disagreement. 

"See, she thought it was funny too!" 

I glared at the girl on the bed one last time before deliberately ignoring her laughter as I diverted my attention back to the matron.

"May I have something else to wear now?" I questioned once again, smiling slightly as she walked over to a large wooden cabinet, but my smile soon faded as she pulled out a light blue tunic. Just by looking at it I could tell that it was cut to show off the wearers figure, and from the look of the material, it was also some-what transparent. 

"Here you go dear" she commented laying the garment upon the bed, I was about to open my mouth to protest when of all people, Rei beat me to it. 

"Get her something a little less revealing would you? I was going to show them around." She ordered, glaring slightly in displeasure, sending the matron rushing back to the closet, only to reappear with an even darker blue colored dress, which was obviously too big. 

With a shrug I took the dress before any other objections could be raised. After all, I'd rather go out in public in a sac than in that piece of sheer that the matron tried to pass of as a dress. Once the garment was coving my body I allowed the towel to drop to the floor, and moved to look at myself in the mirror. 

_A little baggy, but otherwise not too bad_ I thought to myself, turning to face Rei, whom had gotten off the bed and was coming towards me. 

"What?" I asked, as she swatted motioned for me to stand with my arms held out to the side. I glared at her as she began to rummage in the folds of the over-sized skirt. 

"Here, silly. You're supposed to tie these at the back" she commented trying the two ribbons she'd found, pulling them tightly causing the dress to mould better to my figure. 

"Much better" Mina commented from where she had been watching the exchange. 

"Well, let's go!" Rei ordered already half way out the door. 

With a small shrug I followed with Mina trailing after. I was curious about what was going on in the palace, as we had heard a lot of rumors about some new form of power having been discovered, and unleashed. 

~*~ 

Rei led us down a long marble corridor which ran along the upper edge of a vast courtyard. Peering down, we could see Darien and his friends practicing their swordsmanship, tanned golden muscles shimmering lightly with a coating of sweat as they pared and thrust in their deadly, yet graceful dance. 

I felt my breathing quicken, forcing myself to look away. I didn't like these feelings that I was experiencing. The sexual attraction I felt for him was muddling my thinking, something I most definitely couldn't afford.  

"Rei, are we allowed to go near the area where the research is being conducted?" I asked

"Uh... no, but we can look at the new temple if you like, and watch the noble-women." 

I shrugged my assent, "I guess it's better than nothing." I muttered, following as she lead a reluctant Mina and myself away from where the men were practicing. 

"This way" she called from ahead, before turning a corner, leading us onto yet another walkway which surrounded yet another courtyard. 

"What is this place?" Mina asked, shuddering slightly, even as tingles crept up my spine. The evil of the place seemed to surround the area, spreading outward from the large central disc of black stone. 

"This is the latest addition to the palace" Rei informed us "a lot of mages have left the palace retreating into the highlands rather than work on this new project."

"Do you know what it's about?" I questioned, wondering if this was where the mages were looking for a way to eternal life. 

"I'm not sure… all I know is that it isn't anything good." 

I nodded, determined to ask Darien for some answers when I saw him next. 

"Can we go?" Mina whispered, holding her head in her hand. "This place gives me the creeps" 

"Had enough Serena?" 

"Yea…" 

"Come on then, I'll take you to the gardens. Then we'd best be heading back."

I nodded my agreement, anything to get away from there. I shuddered as we made our way down the walk, glancing into the courtyard below, only to find yellow-almond shaped eyes staring back up at me. 

_Goddess, help me_ I thought as I felt myself sink towards the floor, and the blissful dark of unconsciousness_,  That woman below is powerful, and by the vibes she is giving off I just know she's up to no good. _

_~*~ ~*~_

_I looked around, startled to find that I was no-longer within the palace, but instead upon a flat grey plain. I looked around me in wonder, wondering how I'd gotten there, when I heard a voice resound in the silence. _

_"Hello moon-child, I see she's sent you back again." _

_"Who are you?" I demand looking everywhere for the source of the voice until a woman appears before me, her long red hair falling below her knees. _

_"Come now Serena, you must remember me. __Darien_'s rightful bride! The one you stole him from" __

_I stared at her, and suddenly I felt the memories rushing back, "Beryl" _

_"Yes Serena, every-time, I've been so close to having him all to myself. Then you just have to show up and steal him away."_

_"He's mine" I stated "as his ancestor Endymion was my ancestors lover, so to is he mine" _

_"Brave words child, but __Darien__ is only mortal… and as such the fates control his destiny" _

_"So was his ancestor, as are you and __I._ forever living in a mortal body, only our souls are live on" __

_"That's what you think child. Soon I will be immortal, and your so-called love with me" she cackled, "all men long to satisfy three things: Power, Lust, and Greed. I will grant him satisfaction in all, binding him to me with a bond that not even you and your so-called love can break" _

_"Never, he is mine, as I am his. You will never have him, not until the light in my soul fades and dies" _

_"Oh don't worry moon-girl, that can be arranged, but for now… I warn you. He is mine this time whether you wish it or not" _

_~*~ ~*~_

Authors note:

Please Review *puppy eyes*

The plot is thickening! *cackles with glee* Ah yes… the little bit at the end, will soon be explained! 


	4. chapter IV: what did i do?

Well, I hope you like it! Thanks ever so much for all your support

Galene~

Chapter one part IV

I awoke to the strong scent of smelling salts beneath my nose and promptly sneezed. 

"She's coming around" an anxious voice stated the obvious, as I tried to sit up. 

"What? What happened?" I questioned, even as the words _he is mine this time_ echoed within my mind. 

"You fainted" Mina's soft voice answered as who I assumed to be Rei propped me up against one of the palace's cool stone walls. 

"Are you all right?" Rei demanded staring crossly down at me

"Yes" I murmured standing before lifting my head to look at her, "and the gardens would be….?" I trailed off motioning her to resume the tour.

"This way" she answered walking back the way we had come, before turning off down a hallway which lead to a spiraling staircase. 

We went down, mindful to watch our steps so that we would not trip in the dimly light corridor. When we finally reached the bottom I smiled widely with pleasure as the scent of fresh air, dirt, water, and flowers hit my nose. 

I inhaled deeply before looking around, noticing the gravel paths which lead deeper into the rows of carefully tended plants. They were beautiful, but not what I was secretly longing for, and so I looked again, towards finally spotting a grove of trees far to one side. 

"Am I allowed to go walking amongst the trees?" I questioned sarcastically. Not really caring if I broke rules, but knowing that my life would be easier if I did not. 

"Uh no" she began looking to where I was pointing, "That part of the garden is off limits to everyone." 

"Why?" Mina asked innocently

Rei shrugged "I'm not sure, I never bothered to ask." 

I stared incredulously at her, for Rei seemed like one of those people that liked to know everything.  

"We really should be heading back. It is nearly time for dinner, and if the king is not entertaining Jedite usually dines with me."

"Who's Jedite?" Mina inquired as Rei motioned for us to precede her. 

"Jedite is my master, and one of the Prince's closest friends. He's actually the son of one of the king's council members." I continued to listen as Rei prattled on about his role within the vast hierarchy of the kingdom, and quickly surmised that he was a very important individual. 

As we entered our chambers the matron immediately approached us. 

"Quickly, Rei, Mina get dressed. Your masters requested that you dine with them. Serena, you are to dine here."

I nodded my comprehension as my companions scurried off to the bathing chamber. I may have been left behind, but it was no loss as I had much to think about such as the words which sifted through my head from my unexpected fainting spell.  

Thirty minutes or so later Re and Mina left the chamber escorted by the servants who had brought me my dinner. 

With them gone the room was oddly empty, and so I took my meal of chicken and bread out onto the balcony where I would be able to gaze freely at the sky as day turned to night. 

I sighed in contentment as watching pale blue fade to orange, which in turn became pink, before finally changing to a deep purple that faded into the smooth blackness of night, with only a sliver of silver moon and the bright scattering of stars to mare the blackness. As I looked up that sliver, snippets of my vision came to me, causing me to wonder just what I was supposed to do. 

I despised Darien, and everything he represented. Yet I could not deny that he was attractive, and if I was perfectly honest he seemed some-what familiar. As I sat there thinking, I felt the coolness of water drying upon skin, and lifting one hand I was surprised to find that I was crying. Why I did not know, perhaps for the loss of my village, for the people that I had known my entire life, and yet I felt as if it was something more… something that my innermost hearts longed for, a thing that I had no recollection of. 

"Serena, come inside now. It is time for bed" I heard the matron call and feeling as if my energy had been completely sucked out of me I followed. Drifting to sleep the instant my head hit the pillow. 

~*~*~*~

I awoke the next morning to the sound of voices. Slowly I opened my eyes, rubbing them with my fists as I rolled onto my back to stretch the length of my body, yawing in the process. 

"I'm sorry m'lord but she isn't up yet" I heard the matron state, above the sounds of girlish laughter. I smiled slightly as I swung my legs out of the bed, walking quietly towards the door.  

"I see… then will you please let me know when she does awaken" I heard the princes warm authoritative voice proclaim; just as I pulled the door open revealing the prince standing with his back to me. 

"That won't be necessary" I stated smoothly as I entered the room, white lined night dress whispering against my legs as I walked over to the where a platter of fruit rested upon a low table.

"Serena" I heard him breathe, his tenor caressing the sounds of my name I look up at him, only to see his deep blue eyes tracing my figure. 

"Good morning master" I stated in a flat tone sarcasm dripping off the last word.  

I kept my gaze upon him as his eyes rose to meet mine, annoyance glittering over thinly veiled lust as he watched me lick orange juice from my fingers. 

"Don't call me that. It's Darien in private or Highness in public." 

"Whatever you say" I dismissed as I placed yet another morsel in my mouth, calmly breaking eye-contact to watch Mina and Rei ushered from the room by the matron. 

"Are you always like this" his voice demanded startling me back into looking at him

"What do you mean by 'like this'?"

"So rude, dismissive, down right frustrating" 

"oh that… only with people I don't like" I answered truthfully, noting the way his eyes narrowed slightly, before he stood, his fist clenching before releasing as he stomped to the opposite side of the room. 

"I really don't understand her" I hear him muse "what did I ever do to her, to warrant her dislike? It makes no sense" 

Finished my breakfast, I stood silently watching him. 

"Serena… I didn't come here today to fight with you. I came because I want to learn more about the history of our races and how they interrelate. I want to know what has happened to make things the way they are today." 

I nodded my head slightly; hopefully I would be able to get some answers for my questions about this new power that had been discovered. 

"I will tell you what you want to know, if you tell me what I want to know." 

"Sounds fair to me" 

"Good, but before I begin... I would like to know if I may go to the grove in the forest to pray to Selene tonight. It is the start of her ascension to power tonight." 

"Is that some type of festival?" he asked eyes filled with curiosity "would I be able to go with you?" 

I studied his earnest expression, and pleading eyes, then feeling something within me break I replied, "I suppose so…but no funny business" 

"No problem" he answered, his face lighting up in a grin of delight that stole my breath away, leaving me gasping for air as my heart pounded within my breast. He truly was the most handsome man that I'd ever seen, and as I sat silent before him, not trusting myself to speak. Just as I got myself back under control, he sent my heart racing once more, as he reached out to push a golden curl away from my face as he spoke in his warm voice, 

"Tell me what you know of our ancestors: Selene the moon goddess, and her human-king lover Endymion, that it is said she met in that very grove where you wish to go tonight." 

His words shocked me to the core, but I refused to let him see any signs of weakness from me. If that really was the grove where they met, it would be dangerous to have him along…

~*~ ~*~ ~* ~

Duh duh duh! 

Next chapter… some history, and a ritual in the grove 

Hee hee 

Hope you liked it! 

Galene


	5. Chapter V: history lesson

Thanks so much for all the reviews!!! Enjoy. 

Part IV

My mind raced, for this was the festival upon which tradition tells Selene first made her love known to Endymion where he lay out under the stars. It was a time of great power, and vulnerability, for Selene was baring her heart to him, and facing the prospect of rejection. Yet, I couldn't exactly say no or he may deny me the right to pray there. I would just have to ensure that he wasn't there on the night of the Dark Moon for that is when I would be most vulnerable to Selene's influences. 

Taking a deep breath I looked at Darien across the table and felt my heart flutter as he brushed his dark bangs back from his face only to have them fall back. Now was not the time to mull over the intricacies of my people's faith, I had a job to do. 

"Where should I begin" I questioned curling my legs up under me as I leaned against the arm of the couch. 

"Start in the before time." He replied fixing his intense gaze upon me having settled himself to listen.

I nodded, smiling slightly as I opened my mouth to begin the tale, 

"In the beginning there was nothing but the deep blackness of space, and the light of the firsts. There in the darkness the first man, and the first woman mated and from this mating was born the universe as we know it, and for awhile the couple was content to explore the vastness of what they had created. Then one day they reached the far reaches of the universe where they discovered the very margin between this plane and the next, but before they could leave all that they had created behind the woman gave birth a second time, and so the first race of immortals were born the spirits of fire, water, earth, wind, and spirit all of whom were able to transverse the barrier. Then the man took the woman's hand and they drifted from this world into the next leaving their children behind. The immortals traveled like their parents throughout the universe adding touches to the many empty barren worlds, adding brilliance and color to the bleakness, all but spirit, for she was lacking the vassals in which to manifest her gift. 

Hearing her sorrow her siblings came to her, and together created the shells upon which she would be able to bestow her gifts. Together water, earth and wind worked for many weeks to fashion the most beautiful sculptures, each one a gift of love to their sibling, and finally in the third month they were finished. 

"spirit" they called arms burdened with the statues "would these suit?" and upon looking at them she smiled, looking over each finely crafted miniature before slowly breathing upon them granting them life. 

Upon the first sculptures, those of the earths animals, she imparted to little of their gift and as she set them free to roam she felt their fragility.  The second set became the fair folk the keepers of that which her siblings had created, the ones with the knowledge on how to maintain the balance between the land, and the creatures living upon it. The shimmering folk lived happily amongst the trees, drawing power from the natural world, but spirit was not done yet, and as she breathed upon the third set a race strong and bright arose. These new children looked upon that which came before and decided that they too would watch over the earth but from their home on high, at the very boarder of the realms."

I watched Darien as he sat in rapt attention and as I paused to take a sip of water he questioned just like the children had, "what next?" 

I smiled patiently at him motioning with my hand to be patient as I placed the cup down before taking up the tale once more. 

"One day the mother and father of all crossed the boundary between worlds to see what their children had done to the world, and upon seeing the shimmering races were pleased. They looked at the creatures of the land and sea, watched as the birds flew upon the warm currents of air, and at the green plants flourishing as they sustained the other life, and held out their hands to their children. 

"come" they called entreating the simmering spirits of earth, fire, air, water, and spirit to follow. 

"come with us to fly on the other wind, in the other world. Come with us to prepare the place where the living shall go when their souls grow weary" And the children of the first went, leaving the fair folk and the shining gods to watch over all that they had created." 

"what of humanity?" Darien questioned in my pause. 

I ignored the question, he wanted the tale from beginning to end, and that was how I would tell it.

"For a time all was well upon the earth, the fair folk did their duty until one among them discovered a way to create servants so that they would no longer have to watch every glen, stream, ocean and mountain to ensure that things ran as they should. 

And so from the second race came the third, that of the elves upon which the task of guardian passed as the fair folk dwelled within their gilded halls singing songs, and creating objects of great beauty. 

Yet one day the father and mother of all returned to universe they had created to visit with their children. Upon seeing that which their children had done,  one looked at the other, and with a nod of her head the great mother decided that she would create a new folk to walk the earth.

And so the fourth race was created, weak, fragile creatures whom upon looking at the shining beings around them fell to their knees in fear. For this last race, was the race of man. They had no power beyond the innate resourcefulness and power to give birth. They would live upon the world and worship the spirits before they're bodily shells grew weary and they too were free to soar upon the otherwind to the land which had been prepared. " I finished

"mmm" he mused before questioning, "and what of  Selene and Endymion?" 

I gazed at him, this tale was sacred to my people, and I was unsure if I was willing to divulge it to this man whose race was responsible for my people's down fall, yet I suppose he had a right to know, as his ancestor had been the beloved of mine. I sighed as I looked into his pleading eyes then nodded my head slightly, after all I had promised. 

"As you know, Selene is the ever beautiful goddess of the moon, not to be confused with Artemis whom was goddess of the hunt." I began watching him nod his comprehension "One evening Selene was out looking down upon the world from her home in the heavens. It was the night of a full moon and her light bathed all the world in it's splendour, and on that night she spotted Endymion, most handsome of men as he lay stode upon the wall of his castle. From her home in the heavens she studied every inch of him, and felt a twinge in her heart. Selene had fallen in love with this mortal, and in doing so decided she would visit him. Every night she watched him as she made her descent towards the earth, waiting until she could approach him in private and make her intentions known. Then, one night she saw him sprawled out in the field as he looked up at the stars, and she smiled and came to him where he lay. 

"endymion" she called, her voice sweeter than any music he had ever heard. 

Slowly he turned towards the sound of the voice and as he looked upon her beauty her remained still. "Selene" he murrmered as the shining goddess strode towards him, her skin a shining silver in the darkness of the moonless night. 

"I see you know who I am." She said as she lowered herself to sit beside him

"how could I not? You're beauty could challenge that of Aphrodite herself" 

At his sweet words she laughed lightly tossing her head of silver as she looked deep into his dark blue eyes. 

"but why are you here?" he continued as he remained perfectly still despite his longing to reach out and caress the skin of the beautiful goddess

"I am here dear one to lay with you beneath the stars, and if you wish it to take you back with me to my home in the heavens. For you see I have fallen in love with you Endymion, and do not wish to be parted from your side" 

The mortal looked at her in wonder, unbelieving that she could really be in love with him. "I wish I could bright one, but I must stay to rule over my kingdom. I have no heirs and my departure would cause bloodshed." 

"then lay with me, and when the time is right you can come with me. You are still young, and so we have time" she told him, as she reacthed out to sweep his ebony bangs from his eyes. Taking courage from her words Endymion reached out and touched the goddess before him, pressing his lips to her own in a kiss of such sweetness the Selene felt tears come to her eyes, and inside she knew she would never be parted from him."

Darien stared at me in rapt attention, the tale was beautiful yet as if he knew it was only half told, whispered, "go on" 

"The lovers lay beneath the stars that night, and then on every night of the dark moon after, until Selene bore Endymion fifty shining daughters. The eldest of which he stayed upon the earth to see married and set to inherit his kingdom, while the second eldest followed her heart and married a nobleman. It was then that Endymion went to the heavens to go before Zeus who wished to grant him one wish, and so he wished for eternal youth, for being mortal he knew he would die some-time and leave the goddess he loved. Zeus granted Endymions wish, and placed him in a deep sleep preserving his youth so that Selene would forever be able to gaze upon the beauty of the man she loved. Yet knowing that just looking at him would not be enough, Zeus proclaimed that at every full moon Endymion would awaken and together they would light up the world with their love, but once the night was over Endymion would sleep once more, leaving Selene to mourn his passing as the moon went through it's cycle." Finished the tale I sat in silence thinking of the festivals that we had to honour the stages of her grief, and of her delight as the time of his awakening drew nearer. 

She was the mother of my ancestress, whom was the second daughter, and so the people of her bloodline remembered the tale, and followed all the old traditions. 

"Is that the end?" Darien asked me in the silence that followed

"Yes, that is the end" I replied, and it was, it was all he needed to know. 

"Well, I best be going, what time should I meet you to take you to the grove?" 

I pondered for a moment, "at an hour past sunset" I replied as I glanced out the window to take note of the low angle of the sun. The day was nearly spent, giving me just enough time to prepare all that I would need. 

"I will meet you then" he stated standing to walk towards the door. "Do not even try to go without me, or the guards will stop you that is if the hounds don't get to you first" 

I glared at him then, "you needn't worry. I have enough to do before then without trying to leave you behind" I stated. 

He did not respond, instead turning on his heel to exit the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

~*~

Oy, that part is longer than I thought, so next chapter we have the ceremony!

~Galene


	6. Chapter VI : Ritual

Sorry it's been Forever… but school work has been taking over my life. I will be updating this as much as possible b/w now and Jan 12th   I'm actually hoping I'll be finished, or just about by then… 

~galene

Chapter VI: 

I spent the remainder of the day in prayer, asking Selene to give me strength, to resist this man's charms. Along with trying to explain to the matron why I needed rose scented incense, and a whole slew of other plants which were necessary for the making of the traditional drink. The silly woman just couldn't seem to comprehend why it was so important, but then again she didn't know that it had always been burned on this night in respect for Endymion whom was said to have cultivated a vast garden of roses for his beloved. It was to the site of this garden that I was secretly hoping I would be going to tonight, to celebrate the declaration. I smiled then, as I lifted the incense to my nose, inhaling its sweet fragrance before setting it aside. I had just enough time left to bathe, before he would be here. 

I had finished brushing my hair, and putting it back up in its twin buns when the matron informed me that Darien had arrived. Standing, I gathered the white blanket, candles, silver dagger, and incense in my arms, walking across the carpet to deposit them in a basket, which I had left open upon a stool, before gathering the handles and leaving my room for the main entrance. 

As I pushed aside the curtain, Darien turned to face me, his eyes widening minutely as he took in the plain white robe which hung about my slender figure, with it's low cut v over my breasts in the style of my people's priestesses. 

I decided to ignore his prescience, and passing by him, I picked up a shawl before going to the door, prepared to exit when suddenly I felt his palm resting lightly upon my shoulder. 

"Let me carry that for you" he stated reaching for the basket. 

I shrugged letting him take it, "you should lead, as I don't know the way" I stated calmly once he shut the door behind him. 

Darien smiled lightly, offering an arm "this way then m'lady to the grove of ancestors"

I just looked blankly at him, until scowling slightly he dropped the offending arm and took off, striding down the hallway, as I followed behind. 

Once outside, I was very glad I had decided to bring the shawl, the breeze was chilly that night, and scent of moisture was heavy in the air hinting at rain. 

We walked silently down the candle-light path, the same one that Rei had lead Minako and I down earlier, before Darien turned left and paused before a cast iron gate. 

Glancing at me, he pulled upon a string, and a few moments later an elderly man appeared on the other side.

"Your highness" he greeted his voice filled with awe, as he opened the gate for us

"Good evening" Darien stated, "see to it that no-one disturbs us" 

The man bowed respectfully, before turning to look at me a smile ghosting over his lips as he looked me over. 

I glared back at him, "is there something wrong?" I demanded causing him to jump

"No miss" he stated meekly as Darien stifled a chuckle, his hand coming to grasp my wrist. 

"Come Serena, you insisted on coming here, so why don't we do what we came here for, rather than bothering an old man for admiring beauty?"

I turned my glare from the old man to Darien hissing, "don't touch me" as I wrenched my arm away. 

A frown crossed his handsome features, but he said nothing. Instead he turned on his heel, and began to walk away, forcing me to run to catch up with him. 

We spent the remainder of the journey in silence, I trying to clear my mind, and settle all my thoughts of the rite that I had come there to perform, while Darien… well… thought of whatever arrogant princes think of.  

As we neared the grove I could sense the changes. She was close, so very close, and as we entered I felt that if I looked hard enough I would be able to see her, sitting upon the grass. Of course she was not, and so I took the basket from Darien, motioning him to go and settle himself near the edge of the circle of trees. 

Walking to the exact centre, I spread the white cloth out in a circle, placing the pair of candles, along with the incense stick standing upright in a small bowl of stones in a line across the middle of the cloth. Near these I lay a small silver flask, and the dagger, careful not to alert Darien to its prescience. I then took the basket, and carried it to where he sat leaning against the trunk of the tree. That done, I returned to the blanket, and light the candles, and the incense, inhaling deeply of its cinnamon-rose fragrance before kneeling, raising both arms, and face to the sky. 

"Selene, goddess of the moon hear your daughters prayer this night." I began, in the traditional manner, "come to me, rejoice with me this night of affirmations." Then bending I picked up the small flask, removing the stopper, and swallowed its contents, before turning my attention to the blade, "come sweet goddess, drink of my spirit, as the earth from which I was born drinks of my blood eternal link of I to you most ancient ancestress." With those words, I drew the blade across both my wrists, and stood feeling the effects of the drink as I made my way to the outer edge of the cloth. Strugelling to remain upright I closed my eyes, warm blood trickling from wrists to fall upon the earth as a wordless song tore itself from my lips, and the dancing began. My body moved as if with a will of it's own, twirling round and round, feet tapping out an unknown rhythm, round and round I went, letting the goddess guide my motions. I had no idea of how long I danced alone, Selene's joy expressing itself in my wild movements, but I felt the knew the instant she became away of his presence, my eyes flew open, and I was looking upon him, from a great distance. I watched as he stood, and my healed arm, which was not my arm reached to him. The words, _no please no_ crossed my mind, only to be replaced by

_yes__ daughter, for he is Endymion _

I was helpless with in my own skin to prevent what Selene did next, 

"come love, celebrate with me this night" 

and Darien's voice came, yet I knew it was not him speaking. "it has been so long …"

"too long dear-one" my voice which was for now Selene's replied, as her/my lips came into contact with his, and I felt like an intruder as I felt him touching my body, and whispering sweet words. Words that were obviously meant for her, ones that I wish I was not there to hear…  

It did not last much longer, as the effects of the drink are short-lived, and as Selene slowly left me, Endymion left Darien, until we were standing before one another. 

I gazed at him, my dislike for this man diminishing in my heart as Selene's eternal love threatened to consume it. I gazed up at him, as he gazed back at me, and as he reached out a hand, fingers moving as if to trail down my face, as they had only moments before I pulled away. Voice harsh as I reminded, 

"I am not Selene, and no matter how she may feel, I hate you" 

  He recoiled, as if burned, and turned away. "I'm sorry" he murmured, and I felt guilty. 

He was not directly responsible for the death of my people, it had been his father whom had ordered it… not him. 

"I'm sorry, but I will not wait forever" he stated, and I saw that Darien was back, fully as he pinned me with his dark-blue gaze. 

I gulped, as he advanced towards me, a feral smile playing on his lips. 

My heart pounded faster in my chest, I was terrified, terrified of what he would do… and yet deep inside me wanted him to try something. Yes, I wanted him to do something so that I would feel less guilty about hating him, this man whom my goddess so obviously loved. 

He came even closer, his hand approaching my face yet again, fingers trailing down my cheek finishing the gesture he had started earlier, before he withdrew once more. 

"Are we sleeping out here? Or shall we return to the palace" he demanded

I gulped, still stunned by his erratic mood shifts. "Either, it no-longer matters" I told him 

"I see, and then let's at least go to the garden pavilion… I believe there are some blankets, and cushioned chair in there for those whom enjoy napping in the garden. 

I nodded my agreement, and followed after him as he led me down another garden path, to where the pavilion stood. 

Inside we found all that he had suspected, and laying down upon a cushioned lounging chair, with a simple blanket thrown over me to protect against a chill, I fell asleep, with thoughts full of my goddess, and the dilemma of her feelings, and my changing ones towards the man whom the rest of the world recognized as my Master. 

TBC

~*~

well… there's the ritual… 

Please Review…. and let me know how you feel about this story

~galene


End file.
